Reunion
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Emma Swan, the Savior of Storybrooke, is the only one that can break the curse...Will Jefferson be reunited with his daughter?


**I do not own OUAT, I came up with this Fic because it looks like Grace and Jefferson will be reunited in Season Two! Happy reading! **

**The Reunion**

Jefferson sat in his mansion. Belle must have been to Gold's shop by now. At least he did one thing right. He just hoped Emma would break the curse soon. He walked through his big mansion and poured himself a hot cup of tea with lemon. Maybe this would help him relax. He seemed to drinking a lot of tea lately. After taking a few sips he headed to the hat room. He stared at every single hat, then he stared at his own black hat. If only he could get it to work, but then again, he was in a world without magic, so that was impossible. Jefferson took a few short steps to the telescope and moved it over to where he could see the hospital in plain sight. He frowned a little seeing Emma knew she would do anything to save her son...then, Emma leaned down and kissed her son, Henry's, head...that should do it. All of a sudden he felt a gust of wind blow inside the mansion. The first thing that came to mind was his little girl. His sweet Grace.

Jefferson quickly sat down his tea and quickly walked to the door after making sure his scarf was on his neck. He didn't want to scare Grace, in fact, he didn't want to scare anybody really...As he walked down the steps of his mansion he could hear his heart beating into his chest at a million miles an hour. He had waited for this day for 28 years...Now he was finally gonna have his Grace in his arms and apologise for everything he did wrong, for breaking his promise. He had so many things running through his mind. Jefferson ran out from the woods and into town and looked at the clock, which read 2:04..Grace would just be coming out of school.

Grace was just coming out of school when the gust of magic hit her, and she remembered. She remembered her Papa and how worried she had been when he didn't come home the night he left...She wasn't really living with her parents...She was with her neighbors...Grace even remembered her real name, it wasn't Paige...It was Grace. She dropped her backpack and started running. She had to find her Papa and give him the tightest hug she had ever given him. As she got down to the end of the driveway for the school she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"PAPA!" Grace shouted and ran full speed towards him. Jefferson turned around and swooped Grace up into his arms, tears falling from his face. He just held her tightly...28 years was a long time without holding her in his arms. After he set her down, Jefferson got on his knees in front of Grace and began to mutter.

"Grace, oh Grace sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I know I promised I'd come home but, but the queen tricked me. She had me trapped in wonderland...When we came here to Storybrooke I'd watch you come home everyday with the neighbors..." Jefferson rambled on all the apologies he could think of. After about five minutes Grace carefully put her pointer finger on her fathers lips and shushed him and gave him the tightest hug she ever gave him. Jefferson just rested his head on his daughter's shoulder and sighed. He knew she forgave him...That was enough for him. As they pulled away, Grace noticed her father's scarf and started pulling it off. Jefferson would have tried to stop her, but he didn't want to hide anything from his daughter. Grace gasped as she removed the scarf and saw the red scar from when Jefferson had his head chopped off.

Jefferson remembered that day as if it were yesterday, Regina, the queen had tricked him into using his hat to go to Wonderland. Regina only used him to take her father back. The rule of Jefferson's hat was if 2 went in, 2 had to go out...Which ment Jefferson would be left behind, with the Red Queen's guard in hot pursuit of Jefferson and Regina. After Regina and her father Henry left, Jefferson was captured and after Jefferson had his head cut off, he had gone mad, because he kept trying to make a hat that would make him leave Wonderland and he could go back to his Grace. Just like he promised her.

_"I'll be back tonight Grace. I promise" Jefferson said before kissing her head._  
_"I love you" Grace said as she walked out of their cosy little cottage and went over to the neighbors._

Grace traced her fingers along the scar and then she hugged him again. "You know something Grace?" Jefferson laughed and slightly smiled, "I think I owe you a tea party...and its right about tea time...Shall we?" He said standing up and offering his hand. Grace nodded and took her father's hand and they walked back to his mansion...Everything was normal again, because the curse was broken and he had Grace.

After the tea party, Grace got up and walked to the window and looked outside and saw a big purple cloud headed their way. Jefferson held his daughter tight as the cloud covered their house, and Jefferson's hat began to spin. Magic had come to Storybrooke...

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
